


Christmas Spectacular

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/F, Performing Arts, Pokemon Coordinators, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "Ready to go?" Lisia says, peeking her head around the corner.She finds May frowning at the mirror, her hands tentative as they try to resettle the ribbon on her head. Unlike her normal head scarf, which is always perfectly centered, the ribbon is tilted at an angle too skewed to be charming. "It's pulling on my hair," May says, her normally loud voice soft with worry.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Lutia | Lisia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Skylark's Holiday Presents





	Christmas Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday present for friends.

"Ready to go?" Lisia says, peeking her head around the corner.

She finds May frowning at the mirror, her hands tentative as they try to resettle the ribbon on her head. Unlike her normal head scarf, which is always perfectly centered, the ribbon is tilted at an angle too skewed to be charming. "It's pulling on my hair," May says, her normally loud voice soft with worry.

"Let me help," Lisia says, walking over to join her in front of the mirror. She unclips the ribbon entirely and May winces as Lisia tries to pull it out and pulls some of her hair in the process. Lisia makes a worrying sound and reaches up to untangle the ribbon. It takes all her focus, and when she finally pulls the ribbon free she finds May's eyes watching her in the mirror. Their gazes lock.

"You're beautiful," May whispers, and then turns red.

Lisia's first impulse is to giggle and play it off, to strike a pose and flaunt a little for an audience of one—but then May takes her hand, soft and careful, and takes the ribbon from it. It dangles in her hand, out-of-place when clutched in fingers hard with calluses.

"So are you," Lisia says. It's true but it sounds meaningless, a canned response. She tries again: "You've always had that special something."

"I really like these outfits," she says, looking down at herself. She's arrayed in layers of shimmering red and white cloth, with a flounced petticoat and lace at her throat. She doesn't have any makeup on yet. The ribbon is the finishing touch, like a star on a Christmas tree, and in a similar fashion Lisia has to stand on tiptoe to place it in her hair. May bends down a little and Lisia centers it properly, making sure it isn't secured so tightly it gives May a headache. They're going to be on stage for a while, after all. 

"Me too," Lisia says. "Matching outfits and a double act show! The crowd is really going to love this one." When she straightens, the little bell on her choker jingles.

"I didn't really wear it for them," May says.

Lisia takes in a breath. May is watching her, unsure but determined, the same look on her face she gets during tricky battles, or when coaching her Blaziken into an even more dazzling special performance.

"You don't usually get stage fright," Lisia says.

"It's not stage fright," she says. "I know my pokemon are amazing. But we're doing a dance routine too, and I..." Her eyes flick toward the ground. "I don't want to let you down."

Lisia takes her hand in hers, and shakes them a little until May's head lifts. When their eyes meet, Lisia grins. "You've worked harder than anyone," she says. "You practiced nonstop with me! It's going to be just perfect. You trust in your pokemon when you're on the stage, right? Because you know you've done everything you can to prepare together. It's just like that. Trust in me, your dance partner!"

She lifts their linked hands and does a little twirl beneath it, giggling. When she looks back, May is smiling a little too.

"Come on, let's show them what two stars can do," Lisia says, stepping back without letting go of May's hand. May follows after her; her first step is tentative, but her second step is more sure. "Let's show off our pokemon! And let me show _you_ off, the star I scouted!"

May laughs, but she's flushed from the flattery now, not from embarrassment. "I can't wait to show Blaziken off," she says.

"Ali is all ready to go!" she says. "Let's have fun, okay?"

May nods, and when they walk down the darkened hallway toward the wings of the stage, their hands swing between them.


End file.
